Various types of gun cases, covers and holsters are known in the prior art. Some broadly relevant examples of the patented prior art are contained in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. made of record herein under 37 C.F.R. 1.56:
202,733; 1,062,238; PA1 787,852; 1,102,195; PA1 894,569; 1,110,993.
The objective of the invention is to satisfy a need in the art which is not satisfied by any known device including those disclosed in the above-referenced patents. The need in question is the protection of the finishes of expensive hand guns and rifles from rust and other corrosion resulting in the pitting of finishes over long periods of time when the guns are in storage in gun cases and the like. Even though some gun cases have fabric linings mainly for the sake of appearance, the cases do not effectively exclude moisture and over a period of time rusting of the gun can occur, even in a closed case. Moisture condensation due to temperature changes can also occur in closed gun cases.
Leather holsters for hand guns retain tanning acids and chemicals used in the preparation of leather and these are highly caustic and can also damage the finish on the gun over a period of time. The blueing on the metal parts of a hand gun, particularly on the muzzle, can be worn away by repeated insertions and withdrawals of the gun from its holster.
The purpose of the invention is to deal effectively with all of these problems through the provision of a gun cover which may also serve as a holster or gun case lining. The cover or lining is formed of knitted or woven textile fabric, preferably an acrylic polyester fabric, having a pile facing on one surface thereof known in the art as a "tumbled" or "shearling" finish, sometimes called "fake fur" or "plush pile".
This pile facing is treated by spraying onto it a metalprotecting petroleum distillate mixture of two commerical types in a precise ration. In the finished gun cover, or case, or holster lining, the treated pile facing is in direct contact with the metal parts of the gun and keeps them lubricated and protected against rusting, corrosion and pitting. Insertion and removal of the gun repeatedly from the treated holster lining in accordance with the invention has a cleaning and polishing effect, preserving and improving the appearance of the finish. The cover or lining, unlike zippered plastic covers, has the ability to breathe and prevents moisture from condensing on the gun.
The product is very inexpensive, easy to manufacture and can be shaped to accommodate many different types of guns.
Other advantages of the invention and features will become apparent during the course of the following description.